The Story of the i've just had sex hair
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: His hair fell softly to his chin, but there was something about it that screamed “I’ve just had sex”. Severus found the thought highly disconcerting. Something about him niggled at the back of Severus’ brain...Idiot Random Plot Bunny HP/SS Ever Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random rabid plot bunny that attacked me and bit me on the butt, forcing me to write it (even thought I am working on the Coven). This will almost definitely not get finished. And will never be updated. Not beta'd, not proof read. Just as is. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading anyway….**

**My feeble attempt at Dom!Harry/Sub!Severus (which I rarely find and even more rarely are they any good…mine is crap too so…)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am but a poor college student. So you would lose money if u sued me!**

Standing in front of his potion's classroom, Severus Snape surveyed his 7th year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. Obviously, someone had knocked some sense into Dumbledore, as he was no longer forcing the Slytherins to sit in the same potion's room as the Gryffindor. Of course that meant that Gryffindor was stuck with Hufflepuff, as everyone knew the Slytherins would rip them to shreds.

His eyes narrowed as they swept the room. All the desks were filled, except one. The illustrious Harry Potter's desk remained empty. Over the past year many things had happened, including Severus himself curing the headmaster of the curse he fell under upon the destruction of Gaunt's ring. Draco had been brought into the folds of the Order and Snape had ceased his spying. The Dark Lord had begun to suspect and he really valued his own life too much to continue. Also, Harry Potter had vanished into thin air. Voldemort was unaware of the occurrence, but Dumbledore was not.

It had been exactly 7 months, 15 days, 6 hours, and a handful of minutes since the Gryffindor Golden Boy had simply ceased to exist.

Dumbledore ad circulated the story that he was taken away for training and the press and the masses seemed to believe it. Potter's inner circle, however, knew differently. Most of them believed that Potter was dead, but the headmaster refused to accept that. He had a life stone, keyed to Potter, in his office. He claimed at it had deactivated the moment Potter disappeared. This however made no sense because people to not ceased to exist. Dumbledore stated firmly, when Severus had pointed this out, that the boy must be on a different plane of existence or in a different time.

Severus shook his head. The situation was nearly unbearable. He had been acting as Potter, giving Dumbledore report of the Dark Lord's emotion, based on the intensity of the pain in his Mark, when he was called. He had stopped reporting and the pain would continue until the meeting was completed, which sometimes took hours.

The wizarding world would not be put off much longer and something needed to be done. Severus stopped his survey when the telltale burn began in his arm. He gritted his teeth and braced himself, but this time the pain was too great.

The room found itself staring in shock as the Dread Potion's Master of Hogwarts let out a sharp gasp and swayed on his feet. Trying to fight the pain back, Severus was unaware of his surroundings and was mildly surprised when he found himself on his knees, his arms wrapped around his torso in a vain attempt to block the agony. Once glance up told him that if he did not find the strength to move, he would definitely regret it later. His eye was caught by the Gryffindor Know-It-All. True to her epitaph, she seemed to understand what was happening. She stood swiftly and hurried to the front of the room.

"What are you all doing staring at Professor Snape? You know this potion becomes volatile when not brew promptly! Get back to work!" She snapped, eyeing the class. Well, thought Severus, at least her know-everything status was useful. She vanished her own potion and motioned for the Weasley boy to assist her.

The thought of being assisted by a Weasley, especially this Weasley, was so abominable to the black haired potion's master that he somehow managed to climb unsteadily to his feet. With Miss Granger at his side, he made a slow journey to his office. The door shut behind them and Weasley transfigured a chair into a sofa.

And Severus knew no more. As he passed out, Ron stepped forward to catch him and lift him onto the couch.

Several hours later, Severus came back to himself. He was still lying on the transfigure couch in his office. Miss Granger was standing just inside the doorway and the Weasley boy was sitting behind his desk.

"What may I inquire do you think you are doing, reclining at my desk?" He murmured in a deceptively calm voice. The redhead leapt up and moved away from the chair as if he'd been burned.

"Could you tell whether He was pleased or angry?" the bushy-haired witch asked from her position by the door.

Severus glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. Weasley was the one to answer him though. "Harry used to—" He choked off and turned his back to the room, unable to continue.

Severus sighed. He was at least grateful for their help and he believed the headmaster knew what he was talking about. "Weasley…Ronald" The boy turned, shock in his eyes. Severus smirked. "I have Albus' assurance that the boy is alive. He claims that Potter has simply vanished from this time or place of existence. I for one believe the headmaster."

With the most impeccable timing, the fire in the grate flared green and headmaster's head appeared within. "Severus! I— Oh, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Well…Most fortuitous. Please, all three of you, step through. I have exceedingly important news!"

His head disappeared. Severus was the first to step through the flames, the students following soon after. Once all three arrived, Dumbledore waved them into chairs. "Severus, Hermione, Ronald, I have some very, very good news."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Harry is back."

The room erupted with the two students reactions. Hermione began to cry and Ron leapt to his feet and demanded to know where his best friend was. Severus remained unmoved. His mind, however, was working at the speed of light. He could not comprehend why the headmaster felt that he merited being told first, something to direct floo call told him. He wanted to know where the boy was, had been, and how he had both disappeared and reappeared.

Holding out a calming hand, Dumbledore replied, "I do not know Harry's current whereabouts as my tracking devices and monitors have all gone suddenly haywire, but my life stone has reactivated. It is green, meaning Harry is in no danger."

The headmaster dismissed them and the three proceeded to the Great Hall. The noise inside was a quiet din. Severus sighed and opened the door. He parted ways with the two Gryffindors at their table. The Hall had fallen silent and stared at the three. As he passed on his way to the staff table, Severus figured he might as well give the school something else to talk about. He nodded to the two as they sat down and offered a very small smile. The silence became deafening.

He took his place at the staff table and began his meal. Twenty minutes later, just as Severus was finishing his lunch, the Hall fell silent once again. The double doors opened, suddenly. A tall figure in elegant black robes entered at a clipped pace. Severus narrowed his eyes at the figure. His hair fell softly to his chin, but there was something about it that screamed "I've just had sex". It wasn't necessarily messy, but it hinted at being messy. Severus found the thought highly disconcerting. The figure held himself with confidence and power. Something about the figure niggled at the back of Severus' brain. His eyes suddenly widened and he stood slowly.

Leaning forward, he snarled, "You insufferable little brat! Where the hell have you been for the past seven and a half months? Do you realize the trouble you've caused?"

The figure stopped in front of the head table and trained his emerald eyes on the raven-haired man. "Why, Severus, you sound worried. Could it be that you care?"

Severus froze. The boy's voice had changed as well. It had deepened and the sound of his name on those lips caused his mind to shut down for a moment. He let out a sharp breath and his lip curled back. "You insolent, ungrateful little—"

"Harry?!?" Hermione's high-pitched scream cut off his tirade and echoed through the hall.

The man turned and smiled. "Hello, Hermione."

She burst into tear and pelted down the hall, flinging herself in his outstretched arms. "I missed you so much! Where have you been? W-We th-thought you were de-dead!"

He murmured calming words into her hair. As Potter rubbed soothing circles into the girl's back and Weasley stood by looking slightly put out, Severus felt a strange tightening in his chest. His brow furrowed and he snarled silently. At the imperceptible change in the professor, Harry's eyes flicked up and he met the Potion's Master's gaze. A smirk touched his lips.

A moment passed and Potter released the Know-It-All. Slapping Weasley on the back, he muttered something to the other teen. The redhead nodded.

"Professor Snape makes a very good point, Harry, if in a somewhat insensitive manner. I would like to speak with you in my office immediately following the meal, if you wish to partake or now if you do not."

"Now is completely acceptable, Headmaster. However, I request that Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall be present also." Potter stood tall and straight-backed, staring the old man down.

Dumbledore inclined his head in agreement and Glance sideways at the Head of Gryffindor House, who looked shocked to be included. Severus himself was interested in knowing why he had been included, but his need to know where the brat had been was far greater.

Several minutes later found the group arrayed around the headmaster's desk. In a portrait directly behind his head, the four founders sat, looking smug and very interested. Severus glared at them for a moment before he turned his attention to Potter, once again.

"Headmaster, you wish to know where…or rather when I've been these last few months—"

"Few? You call 7 months and 15 days a few, Potter? Have you lost your mind completely? Not that you had much to lose." This last was muttered as Severus glared at the boy.

"Counting the days I've been gone? Or counting down until my return? Careful, Severus. You are beginning to sound like you care. That's twice now." Potter's emerald eye flashed in amusement and all the potion's master could do was curl his lip in disgust. Potter turned back to the old man. "I have been with the founders."

The headmaster raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. That was not an expression usually associated with Dumbledore. The rest of the group merely stayed silent, not fully comprehending the significance of the statement.

"Really? That is indeed interesting Harry. How did this come about?"

"I was taken by Salazar Slytherin to, he said, right a wrong done years before. It came to my attention while I was at Hogwarts that I was the heir of two of those most illustrious wizards. In my veins runs the both of both Godric and Salazar. But not as you may image because their bloodlines merge somewhere in long forgotten history—"

"Harry, love, I resent that!" A voice called form behind the headmaster's desk. Everyone turned to see Gryffindor and Slytherin on their feet and glaring playfully at Potter. Gryffindor continued, "We are most certainly not that old! Really! Long forgotten History!"

"Godric, darling, you are that old. It's the 20th century remember. I know you and Sal time-hop so often that you really never remember where you leave…minions, but I did send six month under your rather dubious care. Try to keep up, will you?" Harry trained a long suffering gaze on the two men.

"Well, my boy, at least you've learned to spin a good yarn. Just tell them and put them out of their suspense filled mystery, before the old one there dies of it."

Severus eyes narrowed at the familiar address and intimacy. What had their relationship been all those hundreds of years past?

"Sal, you know that that is Professor Dumbledore! Show some respect to him at least even if you seem unable to do so to your own son!" Harry's eyes flashed in amusement. He glanced around him to see that reactions. Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Dumbledore looked ready to have a coronary. McGonagall had wrinkled her forehead. Ron looked confused and Severus… Severus looked caught between relief and interest. An intriguing reaction.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore found his voice after several long minutes of silence.

"It's true, sir. The boy-child to whom Lily Potter gave birth died shortly after. Godric and Salazar, as they have been doing throughout the ages, switched the child with on of their own. The two had been living in the area for several years and Salazar had given birth to a son only days before. As it was Lily and James' first born they did not realize that the baby was not their own."

"You just had to tell them that I bottomed, didn't you?" Salazar hissed. "I can still punish you, you know, boy!" At these words, Godric retreated a few steps and mutter a soft 'uh-oh'.

Harry rose very slowly to his feet and stalked toward the painting. Salazar's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Harry snarled at him and raised a cupped hand. "And you know what I told you about using that word with me. I don't care if you are my father! I will incinerate this painting and other like it and you will be trapped forever in your own time." His emerald eyes flashed and magic rolled off his in waves. Severus was mesmerized.

The Founder retreated several more steps, his hands raised as if to surrender. "I am sorry, Harry! Deeply sorry! I will endeavor never to call you that again! You have my word." Harry nodded and the tidal wave of magic stopped. "But did you really have to tell them?"

Harry grinned and short Severus a look. The man in question simply stared, wide-eyed. "Well, Father, Severus never would have believed that a Slytherin would be willing to submit entirely in that manner. I wanted to make sure you verified it yourself."

"Why you nasty little…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Well done, Harry! You are certainly showing your father's side right now, very Slytherin of you." Godric had returned to the forefront of the painting and he winked.

"Thanks, Dad."

"This is too much! I…" Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the plot bunny won't get the hell off me. So I guess it isn't as short as I thought it would be. And some of you guys seemed to like it so…**

**Be my guest and flame me, cause if I were reading this as someone else's I would probably flame (or die laughing at the absurdity, although I have a friend who thinks all stories in this pairing are absurd) **

**Again, no beta or proofer. The rabid plot bunny has saw fit to leave me alone for at least a day…so maybe it left…I hope.**

**Part 2 of Crazy Rabid Plot Bunny.**

Hermione rushed to the professor's side and began fanning her with on of her ever-present books.

While the Granger girl attempted to revive McGonagall, Severus sat with a slight frown grazing his features. "Potter, it was mentioned that you spent only 6 months with…the founders. Yet 7 and a half have passed. That leaves six weeks unaccounted for."

"There you go again, Severus. That's three times!"

"Harry, Professor Snape has a valid point. Where were you?" Dumbledore asked earnestly.

"Well, sir, I was destroying Horcruxes." This caused a series of interesting reactions. Severus merely raised a brow. Dumbledore looked concerned, Hermione shocked, Ron…still confused, but that is to be expected. McGonagall actually did faint this time. Hermione changed her chair into a sofa and let her stay that way. "Four Horcruxes to be exact."

"What?" Severus hissed.

"Yes, I found and systematically destroyed Hufflepuff's cup, Father's Locket, Nagini, and myself as a Horcrux. The actual time I devoted to the first three was about two weeks. Purging Good old Voldy from my mind and body, being a horrendously agonizing process, took much of the remaining time." Dumbledore stared open mouthed. "I will also need to make my way to the Room of Requirement, as I believe the Ro's diadem is in there."

Hermione looked completely astonished. "Ro?"

"Yes, Aunt Ro. Or Auntie Reena. She couldn't decide which she liked best." Harry furrowed his brow. "Speaking of Horcruxes, Severus, did you have an intense pain it your dark mark this morning."

The potion's master nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for that. That one was literally m fault. I sent him Nagini in a matchbox…well, what was left of her anyway. I even left him a note. He must have been extremely displeased."

Severus stared for a moment. "Yes…well, it was not unbearable."

Weasley snorted. "The pain was so intense he passed out from it."

Harry turned blazing emerald eyes on his best friend. "Ron! You better then anyone should know that that is no laughing matter! You've seen my scar bleed unendingly from the pain; you've seen me incoherent with it, screaming myself silent with it. Do not laugh."

"But Harry, you never passed out!" The redhead looked triumphant. Severus stiffened, feeling inadequate somehow.

Potter's eyes narrowed. "That is because I have an abnormally high threshold for pain." The green-eyed man turned. "Severus, I am sorry. I should have been here. That pain was mine to take, not yours. You should not have experienced that. I am sorry to have put you through that."

"Potter, I have a high threshold for pain, but that seems ridiculous…how could you stand that several times a week, which from what I told would have been a good week?" Severus said, leaning back in is chair.

Potter had slowly made his way to stand next to Severus as he spoke. Now, he trailed fingers along the back of Severus' armchair, occasionally brushing against his neck or back. The light touch sent invisible shivers down the potion's master's back.

"I am aware of what a normal person should be able to bear. However, I also know that my ability to withstand pain, while keeping what left of my mind intake," Severus snorted softly and Potter grinned. "is much greater than, possibly, anyone else on this planet. I have basically been trained to withstand terrible pain."

He dropped to his knees, leaning back on his heels, and stared Severus in the eye. "You remember Voldemort's revels." It was a statement not a question. Severus nodded, his eyes widening. "I was present for every single one, since he returned in my fourth year. And every torture session as well."

"How? I didn't see—"

"I was inside his mind. Forced to Watch through his eyes, with him, and feel what he felt." Potter's eyes darkened to a deep forest green.

"Harry, you never told us about those…what are these revels?"

Severus shuddered.

"The revels are Voldemort's sick, twisted way of rewarding his followers. He also take pleasure from watching them, as he himself would be unable to perform."

Severus gasped.

Harry continued. "The members of the inner circle and the higher members of the outer circle are invited to attend a…party of sorts. There are only two members who allowed to chose their won partners. The crazy bastard likes to watch who loses their composure and who does not. The only person unable to remain completely calm is Severus, thus he is able to chose. Lucius Malfoy is the other. However, what the Dark Lord never noticed was that, not matter how calm and composed Lucius looks, there is always a sort of…"

"Desperation there behind his eyes, yes." Severus was looking at Harry as though he had never seen him before.

Potter inclined his head. Severus was beginning to think he had misjudged the boy.

"Tom never noticed, but I saw. I saw it all. I felt everything. I have no idea how the bastard managed it, but every time he cast a spell on someone else, curse or not. I felt it."

Severus was shaking his head, staring intently into Harry's eye. "No…you couldn't have. That would be….impossible to survive."

"When I say that I feel you pain, Severus, I mean it literally. Every Crucio, I felt it too. But Not just the agony, I felt the please he took in casting it. Every one of his 'special treats' I felt them just as much as you or Bella or Lucius. Possibly more then Bella, since her pain receptors are nearly shot."

While Harry spoke, Severus had slipped onto the floor with him. Not realizing his own motion, he knelt before the taller man. He hadn't realized that brat was taller then he was until the moment Harry straightened and towered over him. Kneeling there before one another, their grazes locked, the two men were unaware of the silence that pressed on the room.

"How are you alive? How could you possibly take that specific curse more then once in a night and still be breathing? Walking?" Severus pressed forward slightly.

Harry smiled slightly and took hold of the older man's wrists. Drawing him closer, Harry murmured. "Because I am."

So saying, Harry dropped his mouth onto Severus' lips, nipping and licking at the closed mouth, which opened almost immediately. He drew the man's trapped wrists behind his back, forcing him into a submissive posture, helpless. Severus tilted his mouth upwards to give Harry better access and felt the younger man's tongue slip over his teeth. The heat and passion of the kiss shocked everyone in the room. Hermione was further shocked that Harry seemed to be dominant. She waited for the kiss to turn into a power-play, for Snape to win. But it never happened. Harry bit Severus' lip and pulled away. There was something shinning in his eyes. He smiled softly and ths time dropped his mouth in the man's jaw. Kissing a tiny path down that pale throat, he sucked and nipped at the bend of it. The proud man whimpered softly and tilted his head more. His eyes remained closed. Harry retraced the path, only this time continued on to his ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he hummed softly. Severus let out a low, throaty moan, causing Harry to shudder. Releasing the flesh from his mouth, Harry murmured, "You are mine, now. Before I am through, you will submit to me completely. I can tell that your body wants to already. You will never be rid of me."

He pulled back and stared into Snape's pitch eyes. They shown with hatred, defiance, and longing, glazed with lust. "No one man owns me, you insolent brat. You assume to know my own mind and body better then I do myself?"

Harry's grin was feral and Severus shivered slightly. Obviously, that had been the wrong thing to say. A quick thumbnail ran up the professor's spine, causing him to arch forward and shudder. "You belong to me." Harry shifted slightly, blocking the other's view of Snape's body and reached a hand down to cup the other's semi-hard erection, which snapped to attention at the feel of his fingers. "That is how I know."


End file.
